A Tattler's Tale
September 21, 2016 October 21, 2016 October 27, 2016 November 8, 2016 November 8, 2016 November 20, 2016 December 6, 2016 December 6, 2016 January 3, 2017 January 25, 2017 May 29, 2017 November 7, 2017 June 14, 2018 June 16, 2018}} |next = "Funny Business" |image = A Tattlers Tale.PNG |viewers = 1.81 million}} "A Tattler's Tale" is the forty-sixth episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot Lola wants to be a part of the siblings' secrets club, but they refuse to let her in because of her tattle-tale tendencies. Synopsis The Loud kids are having a secret meeting in Lori and Leni's room at night. They're discussing about their deepest, darkest secrets: Lincoln accidentally broke their Dad's disco ball with his remote-control airplane, Lori accidentally scratched the van with her rhinestone purse, Luna caused a citywide blackout during her jam session, and Lucy dyed their Mom's wedding dress black for her pretend betrothal. The kids are having a good time, and Lincoln explains to the viewers that everybody has secrets, and they need to let them loose somewhere. So they started their secret meetings to tell each other, since they could always trust each other...except for a certain someone. Lola enters the room so she can join her siblings, but they all refuse to include her because of her reputation as the family tattle-tale. When she tries to tell them that she has changed, the doubtful siblings still deny her access, and in a state of fury, she tosses her tiara aside and yells for their Mom. The moment Lola leaves, the kids go back to telling secrets. The next day, Lincoln wakes up, and is horrified to see Lola in his room. She asks Lincoln if he would like to be her personal butler during her tea party. When Lincoln refuses to do so, Lola threatens him by telling Dad how he broke his disco ball. Not wanting to be tattled on, Lincoln is forced into doing Lola's favor, much to his frustration. Later that day, Lola is riding in her princess car and Lucy is nearby, sitting under the tree reading her poem book. Lola asks Lucy if she could drive the car so she can practice her pageant wave. When she denies to do so, Lola threatens to tattle on her to Mom for dying her dress black. Not wanting to be tattled on, Lucy is forced into doing Lola's task. Later, in the living room, Lori is on her phone, Luna is watching TV, and Lynn Sr. is reading the newspaper. Lola asks Luna if she can sit in the middle of the couch, but when she denies her this, Lola threatens to tattle on her for causing the blackout. Because they're right next to their Dad, Luna is forced to place Lola on the couch, while she angrily sits on the floor. Lola then asks Lori if she can scratch her head, Lori doesn't want to do it, claiming she needs both of her hands to text. When Lola threatens to tell Dad about her "scratching" incident, Lori is forced to do Lola's bidding. By now, Lola has forced all of her siblings into hanging out with or doing favors for her, such as Lana being her partner in her tea party, Lisa making the alphabet out of macaroni, Luna playing medieval music, Luan being her jester (by telling even worse jokes), and Lynn painting her toenails. Lola enjoys their service, but they don't. That night, the kids are having another secret meeting and complaining about Lola. If they deny any of her requests, she'll tell Mom and Dad their secrets. Eventually, they get suspicious when they figure that someone is snitching on them. This results in the kids fighting. During their squabble, Lincoln falls out and notices Lola's tiara, which has a microphone attached to it. Realizing this, Lincoln tells the girls to stop fighting and points out that Lola's the one who discovered their secrets--when Lola tossed aside her tiara the night before, the microphone attached to it caught everything him and the rest of the sisters said. Lincoln points out to his nine other sisters that if they want to get back at Lola, they have to find a secret about her. Lynn tells him that the chances are unlikely because of Lola always being one step ahead, but Lincoln reassures them that everyone makes mistakes, even Lola. The next day, as Lisa, Luna and Lynn pamper to Lola, Lincoln uses this distraction to snoop around Lana and Lola's room, hoping find some dirt on Lola. Unfortunately, as Lynn predicted, Lola is one step ahead of Lincoln, as every location he looks has a note saying that she would never leave a secret and to tell the reader to get out of her room. When Lincoln picks up one of Lola's tiaras and asks himself how Lola does it, he is warned that Lola is heading back into her room. This forces Lincoln to jump out the window and land in a cactus. The Louds' neighbor, Mr. Grouse, sees Lincoln wearing Lola's tiara, and sarcastically asks him if he's going to participate in a beauty pageant. This inspires Lincoln to head to the pageant hall, and ask Lola's competitors if they know any dirt on her. Unfortunately, Lola's competitors are way too scared to give Lincoln anything. However, Lincoln notices one of Lola's competitors hiding in a closet; she knows a secret about Lola and is willing to help Lincoln due to her deep malice towards her. She tells the secret to Lincoln, who is flabbergasted upon hearing it, as do the other sisters when he tells it to them. They then confront Lola and let her know they know her secret. Lola is shocked, because if she ever tells Mom and Dad about their secrets, Lincoln and the others will rat her out in return. The other kids then leave to go hang out, leaving Lola alone and at a stalemate. That night, as the Loud kids have another meeting, Luan tells the others that she'd just seen Lola entering their parents' bedroom. Fearing that Lola's ratting them out, they quickly head downstairs, only to find Lola sadly walking out of their parents' room. Lola glumly explains to her siblings that she took the blame for all the stuff that they did, and that their parents grounded her for a month. Upon being questioned why she did it, Lola explains that all she ever wanted was to join their group, and she had blackmailed them into doing those favors for her because she initially assumed that it was the only way to get them to spend time with her. But now she realizes that she went about it the wrong way--instead of using her siblings' secrets against them, what she should've done was earn their trust, so that way they would've been willing to spend time with her. Lola then excuses herself, intending to stay in her room for the next thirty days and work on earning her siblings' trust again, while they look on with sympathy. Later, as Lola lays on her bed (in a style similar to a prison cell), Lincoln invites himself into her room, saying that after a lot of thinking, and feeling sorry for her, she's allowed to be in the club. This causes Lola to jump off her bed in excitement. As the other sisters enter the room and tell their secrets, Lola looks on with joy, knowing that she's finally one with the group. Later, as Lincoln and the sisters leave, Lola proceeds to tell her stuffed dolls her siblings' secrets (since they are not alive, and won't be able to tell anyone), telling the viewers that she's Lola Loud, she has to spill some secrets somehow. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy / Lindsey *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Jill Talley as Rita *John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse Lynn Sr. and Lola's rivals have no lines in this episode. Trivia *The way Lola made her siblings do menial things for her is similar of how the girls made Lincoln do menial things for them in "Sound of Silence", which was also started by Lola. *It is revealed that the neighbor's name from "Chore and Peace" and "A Novel Idea" is Mr. Grouse. *This episode reveals that Lola has won so many beauty pageants that her competitors fear her. In fact, one of Lola's competitors downright despises her, due to always coming in second to her. It's hinted that it is Lindsey Sweetwater, who was previously mentioned in "Making the Case". *The newspaper Dad holds is call Morgan News, which references Jared Morgan, a staff member of the show. **Also, there are various smaller headlines that reference others members of the show's staff, including "Savino trial takes a turn", "Rynda Quarantined", "One too many Jordan defenders claim", and "Freilich finished burrito in record time". *Edwin, Lucy's vampire bust from "Making the Case", appears in the basement during Lucy's pretend betrothal. **Also, Luan wears different pajamas in this episode, and they are her current pajamas as of now. *In addition to spiders, it is revealed that Leni also dislikes rats. *Lola choosing to take the blame for all the bad things her siblings did so they don't get in trouble is similar to what Lincoln did for Lucy in "Sleuth or Consequences". *The hat Lincoln wears when he's snooping around is the same hat he wore in "Get the Message". *The scene of Luna turning her amp up to max and preparing to strum is reused from "No Guts, No Glori". *The siblings' known secrets: **Lincoln - Smashed Dad's disco ball with his remote control plane. **Lori - Scratched the side of the van with her rhinestone purse. **Luna - Caused a citywide blackout by setting her amp to "super max" when jamming. **Lucy - Painted Mom's wedding dress black to use for her play in her dark betrothal to Edwin. **Lana - Chewed Dad's boots, but pinned the blame on Charles. **Lisa - Burnt Mom and Dad's bedspread with one of her experiments. **Lynn - Broke Mom's ironing board while practicing wrestling moves. *Tasks Lola forced her siblings to do: **Lincoln - Be her butler. **Lori - Scratch her head. **Luna - Play songs for her. **Luan - Tell jokes. **Lynn - Polish her nails. **Lucy - Drive her princess car. **Lana - Dress up and have a tea party with her. **Lisa - Do her homework and organize her cereal. *According to Instagram, Lola once stole Lincoln's diary and learned all his secrets. *It is shown that Lola knows how to play the harmonica. *In the Filipino dub, an instrumental version of the credits theme has been played along with the credits scene. *'Innuendo': **After the fight between the siblings, Luna's foot is on Lori's breast. **When Lindsey Sweetwater tells Lincoln of Lola's secret, he almost says "Holy s**t" but it switches to Luan saying "shamoley". References *'' '' - Lola's silhouette on the title card resembles the character sprites from Nintendo's Game & Watch series, as well as the Mr. Game & Watch character from his appearance in Super Smash Bros. *'' '' - Whenever we first see Lola getting pampered, the final movement from Eine kleine Nachtmusik is heard in the background. *'' '' - When Lynn is painting Lola's toenails, her outfit resembles Cinderella's maid uniform in the 1950 animated classic. *'' '' - Lucy's first shown book is called "Edgar Allan Poetry", a reference to the 19th-century author. *'' '' - Lucy's second shown book is called "H.P. Love's Crafts", a reference to the 20th-century author. *'' '' - An episode of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil is titled "Tattler's Tale" (which Chris Savino directed), and it involves the Buttowski's elderly next door neighbor, Ms. Chicarelli, grounding misbehaving children by tattling on the parents. *'' '' - When Lincoln lands on the cactus outside of Lola's window, the cactus' pot had a stripe on it, which is a reference to Charlie Brown's shirt. The note on the cactus also had the word "snooping" in bold, which may also be a reference to Charlie Brown's dog Snoopy. Errors *Luan has her bunny slippers on at the very beginning, but is barefoot when Lola enters. *Lincoln is in his pajamas at the beginning of the episode, but the following morning, when he woke up to Lola right in front of him, he is in his underwear. *'Plot Hole': **It's strange that Lola didn't know her siblings discovered how she was overhearing them, if her microphone was on the whole time. **Lola couldn't have known about the secrets she knew because she threw down her microphone after the others already discussed their secrets. ***Though after throwing down her tiara (which had the mic), Lincoln summarized all the secrets his sisters revealed. **Lola's secret, which is discovered by Lincoln and used against her, is never revealed in this episode. *During Lori's flashback to her secret, her eyelids are the same color as her skin tone, instead of light blue when she squeezes between the cars. This error also occurs in "No Guts, No Glori" and "Get the Message". *When Luna is getting ready to tell her story, her nightshirt has long sleeves, even thought it's short sleeved. *When the siblings were looking at Lola in disbelief when she claims that she is not a tattle-tale, Lori's eyelashes are missing. *Lucy claims she dyed her Mom's wedding dress black for her dark betrothal to Edwin, but the dress she wore in the flashback looks nothing like Rita's wedding dress (seen in "Come Sale Away"), also, the dress in the flashback is painted purple, not black. *As Luna discovers Lola's knowledge of the blackout, Lori looks at them. But in the following scene, she's looking at her phone again. *When Lincoln tells his sisters to stop fighting when he learns Lola was the true rat, Lisa's glasses are intact. But when Leni assumed that Lisa was the rat, Lisa's glasses are cracked and she appears to have a black eye. *Before the fight, Luna was holding her guitar, but after the fight, the guitar vanished. *When Lincoln tells Lola that "those of us who can trust each other are going to hang out" Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lily are all missing their eyelashes. *When the siblings are leaving Lola after telling her they know her secret, Lily is walking slower than the rest. But when the camera zooms to Lola, Lily is walking as fast as the rest. *When everyone is running to their parents' room, Leni is holding Lily, but when Lincoln ask why Lola is grounded for a month, Leni isn't holding Lily, in fact, Lily is floating in mid-air. *When Lola is having her nails done by Lynn, there is a brief moment where her eyelashes are missing, as well as when she closes her eyes after talking to Lisa about the cereal and requesting Luna to change her music style. *After Luan tells the other kids that Lola might be ratting them out to their parents, the line "She wouldn't dare!", is heard in Lincoln's voice. However, if one looks close enough, it is Lucy's mouth that syncs with the dialogue. *In the Latin American dub of the segment, one of Luan's dialogues, "Wait a second. Weren't those steel toe?", is muted. *When Lori facepalms after Lynn cracks a joke about her burger, her eyelashes are seen overlapping her arm. *When Lola is in her room playing the harmonica, we can see that her bed has no bed linen, but when Lincoln comes in and says that he and the rest of the sisters earned Lola's trust, Lola's bed linen has magically appeared. *In the end credits, John DiMaggio's name is misspelled as John ''De''maggio. *When Lola says, "It's not fair! I never get included!", Lynn's hair is the same shade as Luna's, and Lisa's hair is darker than usual. Running Gags *The siblings telling and sharing secrets to each other. *Lola threatening her siblings by revealing she knows their secrets, and then them replying "who told you that?" *The siblings doing menial favors for Lola in order for her to not reveal their secrets. *Lincoln unsuccessfully finding dirt on Lola, and always finding a note from her saying to get out of her room. *Characters saying "Holy shamoley!" es:Historia de una Chismosa fr:La cafteuse id:A Tattler's Tale pl:Skarżypyta ru:Ябеда-корябеда tl:A Tattler's Tale